Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Third
Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Third Full Title: Chancellor, General, Sir Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Third Birth and Early Life: Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Third was a Solentian and Dolgavian politician and High Ranking Military Officer that founded the Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. He was born in Dorvik on May, 22, 4389. His Family left the oppressive country and moved to Solentia in 4399. They moved to a Dorvik sector of the Solentian capital. There he learned Luthorian (English) and went to school. He graduated High School in 4407. He then went to Solentian University. To pay for tuition he worked as a train engineer and conductor for the Solentian-Istalian Railroad. This wasn't his career that he wanted so he went on to become a small businessman. In 4414 at the age of 25 he met the love of his life and got married to Matilda Riemenschneider. He then left his small business and sold it to join the army. In the Army: During the Spring of 4420 Wolgang joined the 21st Ski Division which at the time was guarding the Solentian-Istalian border. His first act of bravery came when he saved three fellow comrades while patrolling the steep mountains. He then proceeded to help them survive through a blizzard for 7 more hours until support and search parties found them. He later became the leader of his division and guarded the border. Fighting on the Border: The border guard wasn't a peaceful safe haven, however. As restrictions were imposed across the nation drug dealers and arms dealers found the mountains an ideal place to smuggle drugs and other illegal substances across the border. His unit captured thousand of pounds of substances and kept the border secure. In 4429 Wolfgang would earn the Solentian Cross 3rd Class for his duties on the border. Also that year he had his only Child named James Riemenschneider (Father of Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth) Promotion and Commander of Border Forces: Wolfgang would be promoted and become the colonel in charge of one of the flanks of the border. His units would capture the most contraband out of any force and his tactics for catching drug gangs became noticed by the High Command. Then the skirmishes on the border would escalate drastically. A border rebel group would break away from Solentia and fight the army in the mountains for several months in the year 4435. This full-on rebellion really shook up security on the border. This new group calling themselves the Solentian Yeti's tried to fight against the armed forces. Wolfgang lept into action blocking the passes with tanks and other heavy equipment. Soldiers actively searched the groups out and stopped them from gaining progress. At the same time, this prevented an escalating border situation with the Istalians. By the next Fall the rebels had been eliminated. General of Solentian Military: These actions solidified Wolgangs reputation as a brilliant defensive strategist for the Solentian military. He would get 4 more prestigious rewards including the Solentian Cross First Class and the Freedom Medal. He was also promoted in 4437 at the age of 48 years old to the rank of 1 Star General. His task was to defend the Istalian-Solentian border. His stance as an anti Fascist was ignored due to his fame and popularity. Three Star General and Retirment: In 4440 at the age of 51, Wolfgang became a Three Star General. He would continue his command of the entire border protection force. He blockaded the Istalians in beginning the Solentian-Istalian Border Crisis. He later was quoted as saying "That was one of the big regrets of my life, I should have never obeyed the orders to begin such a long-lasting conflict as it is". Despite this decision, his actions would cause the Solentian people to respect him as a qualified, important, good military leader. The rest of his military career was quiet and not much in terms of major events took place. On August 1st 4460 Wolfgang would resign as the Supreme Commander of Border Forces out of protest of the Fascist regime. This would spark the largest mass exodus of military personnel ever seen in Solentia. (See also the Great Solentian Protest). Political Career, Creation of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia: In the year 4463 Wolfgang created the Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. The party was meant to run against the Faschistische Union (VR) which he had criticized many times as General. The party gained traction in Solentia due to his fame and popularity as a well-known general. Senate Support: In 4464 the new Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia (Called the Right Wing Nationalist Party then) won its first share of seats. He began to gain support in the Presidential Race as well while taking some conventional means of spreading his message. During this time he also made a coalition with the First Conservative Leauge and a close friendship to Thomas Cooke. However, the Fascists continued to grad power throughout Solentia. Wolfgang's rallies were often coming under suspicious attacks and counter-protesters emerged to try to silence the party. Wolfgang kept winning his seat and stayed an MP. Silencing, Impeachment, Exile: Wolfgang kept rubbing the Fascists the wrong way and so they labeled the party as extreme and crazy and convinced the citizens that Wolfgang was an enemy of the state. The Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia was banned and it's leader silenced. He attempted to impeach but a rigged court system prevented it from working. The First Soldier Martin Freiherr zu Rosstei pushed the country to marshall law and a possible war with Istalia. Wolfgang feared for his life and left Solentia never to step foot in it again. Dolgavia a New Start and Finally becomes President but Bittersweet: Wolfgang along with other opposition party leaders fled to Dolgavia for asylum. Once there they gained citizenship and after only one year from entering the country could also run for Chancellor as well. He did and in 4470 won the Dolgavia General Election. Once, Chancellor, he placed an embargo on the Republic of Solentia and began a lasting relationship between Dolgavia and Istalia. He also abolished the death tax and designed the new Stag Dolgavian Flag. During this time his wife died at the age of 76 years old from an unknown illness. This prompted him to slow down and to not actively seek reelection. He did not win reelection and in 4471 he retired from public life. Later Life and Legacy: Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Third lived the rest of his life in Dolgavia. He supported numerous charities including ones that helped Solentians. He took this time of relaxation and hunted for ducks and wildlife and also went fishing. He continued to see his good friend Thomas Cooke and mourned over the passing of his wife. He spent his time also collecting Archeological artifacts and housed an impressive collection. He died on June 8, 4487 at the ripe old age of 98 years old. In 4561 he was honored in both Solentia and Dolgavia and his body and that of his wife was moved from Dolgavia to Solentia where they now rest. He was buried at the Solentian Grand Cathedral cemetery. His son turned out to be a successful businessman.His grandson Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth reinstated the Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. Category:Solentia Category:Conservative